Job ethics
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Contrary to the popular belief, Son Goku had many jobs in his life.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing of DB franchise – Toriyama-sensei and TOEI do (ah, and Toyataro- cannot forget about him).

* * *

 **Job ethics**

 _For a friend_

Contrary to the popular belief, Son Goku had many jobs in his life. His _Curriculum Vitae_ was an impressive one, full of fruitful labour at fields, mines, construction sites and bakeries. He dug into the soil, lifted sacks of flour and sand, arranged piles of steel beams, logs of wood and bricks. He fixed tons of asphalt, cement and concrete, basically, one fourth of roads and one sixth of buildings in the West City were his doing.

Goku didn't mind low payment, harsh conditions and pitiful looks of his co-workers as they switched jobs. He invited tasks with a smile and upbeat attitude. He was every employer's wet dream.

"I remember him from TV!" One of workers exclaimed to his peers.

"He is a regular participant of _Tenkaichi budokai_ , he even won once!" the other added.

"how did he end up here of all places?"

"he said that his son's education is pretty expensive so his family counts every Zeni"

"Goku isn't single?"

"He got married in his late teens"

"how do you know that?"

"23rd tenkaichi budokai"

"neeeeerd"

"if he's so good then why doesn't he join some martial art school as a instructor or something?"

A quick look at Goku's impressive CV might also answer that question. He had no academic degree. He knew his _A, B, C…_ s and 1, 2, 3…s - He had an elementary education. He was no scholar... yet many of his co-workers came to him for an advice or at least admired his philosophical nature, which strangely, fit his boyish nature.

"for every enemy there is another power level" Goku answered to one particular woeful story full of mortgages, loans, lack of time or resources.

He listened to his younger co-workers chirping about their dreams, nodding in understanding. From time to time, he would also, with that father-like timbre of voice, remind them "Someday isn't on the calendar".

"but _Capsule corp_. doesn't hire everybody" the young man in blue hardhat retorted.

Goku nodded, checking the layer of bricks with a spirit-level.

"but still, I don't want to lay bricks all my life!" the man exclaimed "no offence"

"none taken" Goku tapped a brick lightly and scooped up the extra cement.

The young man didn't come the next day to work. He visited the construction site few days later, wearing a crispy suit with a suitcase in his hands.

"I'm going to the interview" he told Goku. "at Capsule Corp.. Keep your fingers crossed for me, will you?"

The Saiya-jin shook his head as he took a giant bite of his sandwich .

"can't" the alien replied, mouth full of food "I have work to do"

"of course you have… you always do."

"you'll be all right, I can tell"

Goku's had another quality that only people working close to him knew: he really loved his wife. She was quoted; she was admired and… feared. For him, there were only two types of women: his wife and everyone else. So from time to time, he was laid off just for that – for not noticing the hungry looks, incorrectly deciphering dubious comments and propositions.

"Goku, that's messed up" Ann, a newly hired receptionist, admitted "you have to go to the police with that"

"why?"

"it's harassment!"

"it's all right, Ann'!" Goku slowly navigated through his e-mail account, his large fingers carefully patted against the phone's touchscreen "I forward photos to my ol' master, then I delete them to not to worry Chi'!"

"your old master?"

"yeah, Kame-Senin… he likes stuff like this" Goku replied "always'd been"

"you know it's illegal right?"

Goku looked at the phone screen, currently displaying a photo of their employer's giant bust.

"aww... he will be so disappointed!" the martial artist whined.

Ann snorted, then laughed.

"better stop now, than to be accused of second hand prostitution later"

"if you say so" the man admitted, then deleted the message.

He turned to the row of lockers, fumbled for a key. With a yank he opened his locker. Only when Goku bended down to take out his duffle bag, Ann saw a photo stuck at the doors: it was a wide shot but still barely fit the whole platter of characters: from bald monk in orange gi, Yamcha the baseball player, through weird, alien looking green men, Bulma Brief (herself!) to Goku's family – infamous wife Chi-Chi and Gohan – his son. They were all smiling, showing peace signs and thumbs-ups.

That's it – Ann realized. That was Son Goku's life: He had loving family and loyal friends. He was surrounded by bold and beautiful people. No wonder he had so little care of petty earthly problems.


End file.
